1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to walking aids for animals. Particularly, the present invention relates to mobile devices for disabled animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile devices for injured or partially-immobilized animals such as cats and dogs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many dogs and cats lose the use of their hind legs through injury, illness, age, or obesity. Disabling medical conditions include inherited degenerative disorders, disc rupture and primary diseases of the nervous system. Unable to walk, romp about, or exercise, the animal often becomes lethargic giving rise to additional health and care problems. This is a terrible experience for the pet owner.
To address these concerns, many animal slings, supports and carts have been developed in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,572 (2004, Parkes) discloses a prosthetic apparatus for disabled four-legged animals. The apparatus is a cart with a chassis. The chassis includes a front subassembly detachably mounted to a rearward subassembly. A primary wheel is mounted to the frame of the chassis at each side of the rearward end and a set of swively mounted secondary wheels is mounted to the frame at each side of the forward end. A yoke extends across the frame at the forward end and is movable from an active position spanning the side walls of the frame to an inactive position away from one of the side walls to permit entrance and exit of the animal from the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,444 (1993, Hill et al.) discloses a walking aid for a four-legged animal. The walking aid includes a cradle attachable below the animal's hind quarters, and a support member pivotally attached to the cradle. A wheel arrangement is provided on the support member at its end remote from the cradle. Resiliency is provided for biasing the support member below the cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,676 (1989, Hulterstrum) discloses a cart assembly for a partially-immobilized animal. The cart assembly includes a plastic cradle adapted to support and partially encompass the hind portion of the animal, wheels connected to the plastic cradle for mobility, and a harness that is secured over the head of the animal and secured to the cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,203 (1983, Parkes) discloses a prosthetic cart for animals. The cart has a yoke attachable to the animal's thorax, a hip support member for carrying the animal's rear quarters, a shin support for the animal's rear legs, and a pair of wheels. The cart also includes a pair of adjustment blocks that each has a plurality of axle holes. The axle is positioned with respect to the cart to approximate a balanced support of the rear quarters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,661 (1968, Parkes) discloses an apparatus for suspending the hindquarters of a crippled household pet. The apparatus includes a standard formed of spaced shafts interconnected adjacent their upper ends and rotatably mounting a wheeled axle adjacent their lower ends, an upper and lower clamp device for each shaft, a shoulder unit formed of spaced parallel shafts having an integrally formed front yoke for embracing the shoulder area and providing spaced rear ends, and a suspension unit formed of spaced parallel shafts having an integrally formed lower abdominal sling merging into a pair of rear leg loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,117 (1965, Short) discloses a veterinary paraplegic cart. The cart includes an inverted U-shaped frame, wheels mounted on the frame, a shaped saddle bar adjustably secured to the frame, a preformed saddle secured to the saddle bar, a horizontal bar fitted to the front body area of the animal, rearwardly extending elongated rods with a fastening mechanism that is detachably connected to the horizontal bar and connected to the frame.
The prior art devices all suffer from various disadvantages. All of the prior art devices must be made to order and custom designed to the measurements of the animal. Some of the prior art devices can be adjusted based on the height and length of the animal but the wheel legs cannot be angularly adjusted relative to the horizontal axis of the device. Because they are custom-made, prior art carts cannot be returned or used on another animal unless the other animal has the same height, length and width measurements as the original animal for which the cart was made. In addition, the prior art carts tend to be bulky and more difficult to transport.
Therefore, what is needed is a wheelchair or cart for animals that is not custom designed and made. What is also needed is a wheelchair or cart for animals that is re-usable. What is further needed is a wheelchair or cart for animals that can be easily collapsed for transportation.